fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin Marella
|sexuality=Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Thought Projection Telekinesis Enchantment |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Merlin Marella (マーリン・マレッラ Mārin Marerra) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where she is ranked third in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. She is also a member of the Magic Council. Appearance Merlin is a buxom and beautiful young woman, with fair skin, striking golden eyes and long purple hair. Her outfit does little to conceal her lush and curvaceous body. Personality Merlin is an independent and fierce-tempered person that does things as she pleases without care for the consequences - when she sees something she desires, she strives to obtain it at all cost. She takes pride in her physical appearance and is unafraid to flaunt her "assets" for personal gain and she is confident that she can get whatever she wants from the many people that are after her. Though she is generally not interested in people and their matters when interested in someone she is capable of being very amicable and a general pleasure to be around. She is shown to greatly dislike politics and has very little patience as even though she rarely attends meetings (when she does she usually arrives late) she does not like others being late and will berate those that are for their tardiness. By her own admission she has a "weakness" for beautiful women and handsome men. Relationships Seznam is one of the few people Merlin actually respects. |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities As one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Merlin is an immensely powerful mage described as a "monster" by her peers. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though her incredible skill with her powerful magic and the very nature of said magic preclude the necessity for hand-to-hand combat, Merlin is still a competent melee fighter. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the third most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Merlin possesses an increidbly large quantity of magic power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Merlin is capable of creating several Thought Projections of herself, which she often uses to attend meetings without ever having to be there in person. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. As one would expect of a master of this magic, Merlin can fly at incredibly high speeds, create powerful telekinetic barriers, fire physic blasts, apply immense force, lift and move tremendous amounts of weight with minimal effort. The only telekinesis user that could be considered on her level is Tsubaki Orphne, but even she admits her own telekinetic powers are no match for Merlin's. Enchantment ( Enchanto lit. Annexing Technique): This is a Caster Magic and core skill that is fairly uncommon in the current era of magic. Described as "bestowing and affixing one's Magic", Enhancement allows the user to harness the magical power through connection to the Soul's relation to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Merlin is an extremely proficient user of this type of magic, being considered a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā). Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Potions Master: Seduction: Merlin is a highly competent seducer. Equipment Staff: Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Witch from the "Goblin Slayer" series. *In , Merlin is the name of a . *Her favourite food is watermelon. *She is voiced by .